<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by Theladyofshadowsandmystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512101">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery'>Theladyofshadowsandmystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, The Paternoster Gang (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, I had this idea in my head for a while, Kissing in the Rain, Ladies in love, Mud and Lots Of It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lovely victorian detectives have been running around each other for a while and it takes a fall for them to realise it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenny Flint &amp; Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As rain poured down Vastra’s face she thought to herself, Jenny always said this job would lead me to the end of my rope. How did we end up like this? She was chasing a killer with Jenny hot on her heels at an old mill on top of a hill, Jenny shouting at her to be careful. The killer had already injured both of them, but she didn't listen. She was hunting and before she knew it, she stepped on a rotten wooden panel making it collapse under her, bringing them with it. Why did I have to be so stupid? Vastra thought, the burning sting at her wrist brought her back to the real world.</p>
<p>“Ma’am it's gonna be ok!!” Jenny cried as she desperately tried to keep hold of both the rope and Vastra’s arm, digging her nails into Vastra's skin.<br/>
Vastra could see Jenny was struggling with her injured shoulder. Why does Jenny put up with her???<br/>
“Ma’am?? Ma’am?? VASTRA!!!!!! Jenny yelled snapping Vastra out of her thoughts once again, “Just hold on ok, .....blimey your heavy...” Jenny muttered under her breath.<br/>
“I heard that!” Vastra yelled at her.<br/>
Jenny grinned down at her, “I think you should go on a ‘no swan’ diet.”<br/>
Vastra smiled up at her, her hair was falling out of her bun with rain drops dripping down her face. She's so beautiful, Vastra thought. Suddenly their playful banter was ruined by the sound of ripping, both of them looked up to see the rope was slowly falling apart. Jenny quickly tried to climb the rope only to slide down. The blood on her hand was really making it difficult. Jenny tightened her grip on Vastra’s wrist, Vastra hissed as she felt Jenny's nails cut into her scales.<br/>
“...Jenny...”<br/>
“Don't you dare say it.” “You need to-”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“You need to let me go.” “NO!”<br/>
With a flash of lightning, Jenny’s eyes were burning with brown fire and it scared Vastra. Why doesn't Jenny see the bigger picture, it was her life or both of theirs, can't she see that? “Jenny...please listen to me.”<br/>
“No, no I won't hear it.”<br/>
Vastra moved her fingers to brush Jenny wrist trying to soothe her. “Please you need to let me go.”<br/>
“Not a chance ma’am.”<br/>
“If you do, you can live.”<br/>
Jenny shoots her a look, Vastra couldn't tell if it was tears or raindrops running down her face. “I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vastra couldn’t believe what she was hearing, what was Jenny on about?....she can’t....Before she could answer, the rope snapped sending them falling. Jenny reaches for Vastra clinging to her body, burying her face in Vastra’s neck, Vastra’s mind is all over the place, she tightens her hold on Jenny and focuses her mind on the only thing she can think of, the smell of Jenny’s hair. The smell of Violets covered her mind, hoping it would calm her as they hit the ground. When they did, Vastra’s head wouldn’t stop spinning, she realized they were rolling down a hill, mud covering them head to toe on the way down, Vastra hitting the bottom first at a hard yet squishy stop. She barely had a moment to clean the mud from her eyes before Jenny landed on top of her, face first. Blue eyes closed shut as she attempted to brace, but Jenny’s weight slammed her to the ground. Both women were panting heavily, trying to get round what had happened in the past few minutes. With a groan and on shaking arms, Jenny raises herself, just enough to hover over Vastra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenny finally getting her breath back asks, “Are you ok ma’am?”<br/>
Vastra chuckled, “You just fell from quite a big drop, and the first thing you say is, are you ok?”<br/>
“Well yeah, you fell as well,” Jenny said, trying to defend herself. As she looked over Vastra to see if she had got any more injuries when she noticed how muddy their clothes were, “Bloody hell, looks like it’s gonna take me forever to clean this.” Jenny looks up at Vastra, “I probably look like a god awful mess,” Jenny said as she spits out the mud that was in her mouth.<br/>
When Vastra finally got most of the mud out of her eyes, she looked at Jenny in all of her glory. Jenny's face was caked with mud and bits of blood, she must have hit something on the way down the hill, her wet hair all over the place. Vastra thought Jenny had never looked so beautiful. She reached up to wipe some mud off Jenny’s brow, “You look like one of the mud monsters in your stories you tell the irregulars,” Vastra said teasingly.<br/>
“Oi!! Like you look any better,” Jenny said as she pinned Vastra to the ground grinning down at her.<br/>
Vastra brushed some of Jenny’s hair behind her ear, “Don't worry, you're still beautiful."<br/>
Jenny blushed and sat up refusing to look Vastra in the eye as Vastra sat up and reclined back on her elbows, taking a good look at the woman who remained comfortably on her legs. Face full of mud, but surprisingly happy. Jenny ducked her head, bringing her nearly nose to nose with the other woman, “You shouldn't say things like that, you’ll make a girl nervous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vastra smiled at her “I would never want to do that my dear.”<br/>
Jenny looked like she tried to collect herself, “Right then, let's go home.” “But the killer...” Vastra moaned<br/>
“Is long gone by now” Jenny replied as she started to get up.<br/>
With a yelp, Jenny slipped in the mud landing straight back on top of Vastra, Jenny threw her arms to catch herself but caged Vastra with their faces an inch apart. Both of them froze, Vastra felt Jenny’s breath on her lips and before she knew it, Vastra tipped her head to gently brush her lips to Jenny’s. Jenny gasped, sitting up quickly, a hand covering her mouth, she looked like she’s about to cry.<br/>
“Jenny I’m sorry,” Vastra started “Jenny please-.” Before she could finish, Jenny cups her cheek with one hand holding her up and smashes their lips together, the softness of Jenny’s lips sending Vastra’s mind boggling. When Vastra got hold of her bearings, she grabbed hold of Jenny's waist and kissed back with passion. Jenny let out a soft whimper as her arm gave out and she collapsed to Vastra's damp body. Vastra moaned as Jenny’s tongue met her own as they both lost themselves in<br/>
the feel and taste of one another. Jenny wrapped her left arm around Vastra’s shoulders, pulling her tighter to her as she ran the thumb of her right hand along Vastra's jaw. Vastra's hands moved to cradled Jenny's face as they continued to kiss long and deep. They were oblivious to their surroundings, the rain, the wind, the thunder and lightning. They only focused on each other, Jenny was biting gently into Vastra's bottom lip when they finally pulled apart, they stared at each other for a minute before bursting out in laughter, their foreheads pressed together, giggling to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jenny notices Vastra starting to shiver, she knew they had to get home. Jenny finally stands holding out her hand for Vastra, “Come on ma’am, we gotta get you warmed up,” Vastra grabs her hand, Jenny pulls her up hard making Vastra grab Jenny's waist to steady herself.<br/>
Vastra pulled her in for a last kiss, “Come on dear” Vastra pulled Jenny towards the way of the carriage. They held hands all the way home in the quiet, both of them acting like children in their first crushes, Vastra was just happy Parker didn't ask about them being muddy.<br/>
It was cold when they made it back to Paternoster, Jenny made quick work to light the fires around the house. Vastra was just putting her coat away when Jenny finished. “I'm going for a bath,” Jenny said, kissing Vastra on the cheek making her freeze, Jenny started to walk up the stairs with Vastra eyes following her. Jenny stops half way, “Are you going to join me, or are you just going to stand<br/>
there?”<br/>
Vastra had a lopsided smirk pasted on her face, this woman is going to be the death of her Vastra thought as she starts to climb the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the push and the help with this, im not dropping names but you know who you are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>